Life in an Egg shell
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Eggkit is judged on her fathers actions, making her cold, unforgiving and isolate. On the other hand, Sunkit has the luxery of being born to the most respected warrior the clan has ever known. StarClan may have to face the tough reality and take Eggkit's life if Eggkit can't shake her clanmate's assumptions, she will fall into the spell of her father. Only Sunkit can save her.
1. Chapter 1

Life in an egg shell

Prologue

Water trickled down a smooth passage that fed into a roaring river, there three cats stood, faces grim. "Frostheart just had her kits," A gray she cat meowed, staring intently at the river. A blue-gray tom nodded. "Two of their souls are just copies of Birchstar. Should we just take their lives now, or let them take hundreds like Birchstar?" The tom asked. Finally, an aged ginger she cat spoke. "Although I didn't live in ForestClan, I feel the need to speak. Tigerstar nearly destroyed all the clans back when my father was deputy." The she-cat meowed, choosing her words carefully. "I think it would be best to send their souls to the Dark Forest while we can, otherwise their wills will overpower us. We won't be able to help them if we let their minds wander." The she-cat finished. "Squirrelstar, we appreciate your thinking but is it right to take their lives? Shouldn't we give them a chance?" The gray she-cat asked, clearly not wanting to kill. "When Tigerstar was a kit we knew, but we chose not to do anything. Only Goosefeather and StarClan knew. We must do it." The blue-gray tom asserted. "Then it's decided. We must kill Nightkit and Beekit." Squirrelstar yowled. "But we can let Eggkit live right? Her soul's a lot like her brothers but she can still change... right?" The gray she-cat meowed, concern brewing in her eyes. The blue-gray tom nodded. "But it's unlikely she can change. Should we just kill her too?" He suggested. Squirrelstar shook her head in disagreement. "We cannot rush this, she can be saved. We just have to guide her." Squirrelstar announced. The blue-gray tom's blue eyes glittered with concern. "What if we can't save her soul? What if Birchstar visits her in her dreams? The clans will be at risk once again." The tom meowed. Squirrelstar shook her head. We aren't going to have to lift a paw. We all know that Sunmask had only just joined us. His son is really just him reborn. Lillyfur named him after well, himself. Sunkit will be kind to Eggkit, teach her that hate isn't necessary in life. Rippleclaw, I promise Sunkit can do it." Squirrelstar assured. Rippleclaw narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. "I trust your judgment." Rippleclaw meowed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

ForestClan:

Leader: Mountainstar: Aged brown tom

Deputy: Hawkface: Brown tabby with stumpy tail **Apprentice: Rustpaw **

Medicine cat: Rosethorn: Small tan she-cat with black spots and a short tail

Warriors:

Mouseear: Long, cream colored she cat with brown ears, paws, and tipped tail

Rivertail: Pretty silver tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Talonpaw**

Oakclaw: cruel dark cream tom, Birchstar's brother

Berrypool: White she-cat with speckled blue eyes

Tansyfur: slender yellow she cat with brown ears

Darkriver: black tom cat with green eyes

Rainpelt: storm gray tom with amber eyes

Firetooth: Ginger tom with green eyes and a broken tooth

Apprentices:

Talonpaw: large brown tom with a scar on his eye; Oakclaw's son

Rustpaw: Ginger she-cat with a white muzzle

Queens:

Frostberry: long furred snow-white she-cat with golden eyes; **kit(s): Eggkit**

Lillyfur: Small black she-cat with green eyes; **kit(s): Ravenkit, Icekit, and Sunkit**

Ravenkit: black she-cat with pretty green eyes, and has a white paw.

Icekit: white she-cat with orange and black patches on her back

Sunkit: Flame-colored tom with a few small black spots

Eggkit: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur; Birchstar's daughter

Elders:

NONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Judgment

Sunkit slowly arose from his nest, careful not to wake Ravenkit or Icekit. He had only been here for about a day now. Lillyfur had run away as an apprentice after Birchstar, the former clan leader had refused to let her even try to train to be a warrior because of her size. After about a day of running, Lillyfur had run into a rundown farm and had Sunkit, Ravenkit, and Icekit. Then she came back to the clans and left her kits in the care of Whitney, a farm cat while she was gone killing Birchstar. However, Lillyfur had good reason for killing him. Birchstar had killed over half of ForestClan saying the cats didn't meet his standards for warriors. Then Lillyfur had come back to fetch Sunkit and his sisters after learning that Birchstar had killed her mate, Sunmask. Whitney agreed to come with them and help out until the Clan regained their strength. Sunkit's amber gaze slowly moved towards Frostheart and her one surviving kit: Eggkit. Eggkit's two brothers, Nightkit and Beekit had both died the day they where kitted, so Frostheart was super protective of her. Sunkit didn't get it, the other cats in the clan would just glare at Eggkit, act like she did something terrible. When she did nothing that Sunkit knew of. _I'll have to play with her later_. Sunkit vowed. After all, his sisters thought she was scary so they refused to play with her. Sunkit didn't understand. He never understood fear, as he had never experienced it for himself. Icekit's blue eyes slowly flickered open, staring at Ravenkit. "She's not awake yet." Sunkit mewed. Icekit's sighed in disappointment before curling back up and drifting into sleep. Sunkit rolled his eyes, his sisters never wanted to play with him anymore. Back in the chicken coop they had played hide and go seek together, and who can hide the mouse the best. Stuff like that. It seemed that Ravenkit and Icekit didn't like that he was playing with Eggkit. Sunkit just shrugged it off and padded into the clearing. He let out a small squeal of excitement: the hunting patrol had come back. Sunkit bounced over to Rainpelt, a storm gray tom that Sunkit thought of as his father. Rainpelt was the only cat Sunkit wanted as his mentor. "Hey Sunkit, are you brave enough to take this big huge thrush to Lillyfur and Frostheart?" Rainpelt meowed, dropping a thrush at Sunkit's paws. Sunkit's eyes grew huge. "This is HUGE!" Sunkit yowled in astonishment. Sunkit narrowed his eyes in determination as he gripped the bird in his tiny jaws and slowly began to drag it back to the nursery.

Lillyfur's eyes widened. "You carried this all the way from the clearing?" Lillyfur meowed in surprise. Sunkit gave a satisfied yowl and nodded. "Yep, Rainpelt gave it to me." Sunkit mewed, puffing out his tiny chest in pride. Sunkit's tail drooped as he watched Eggkit sulk out of her nest and slither out into the clearing, her ears flat and her tail sweeping across the floor as if she was expecting an awful day. "Eggkit! Eggkit wanna play?" Sunkit mewed playfully, bounding in front of the she-cat. Before Eggkit could reply, Oakclaw snarled at them. "Playing won't do nothing for you! If my brother was still leader both of you two would be part of the fresh kill pile!" Oakclaw snarled. Sunkit flinched and looked away. Eggkit glared back at her uncle, you're just mad because you're not deputy anymore!" Eggkit snarled, flattening her ears and peeling back her lips into a fierce snarl. Oakclaw snapped at her ear, but Eggkit still didn't flinch. "You don't scare me, or Sunkit! He's just pretending so you'll leave us alone!" Eggkit hissed. Sunkit rose back up and stared at Oakclaw. "It's true," Sunkit lied. Oakclaw gave one last snarl before stalking off. "Thanks." Sunkit mewed. "Icekit and Ravenkit wouldn't have done that for me." Sunkit mewed thankfully. Eggkit shrugged. "It's true though, Oakclaw's just mad that YOUR mother killed his only shot at leading a clan." Eggkit meowed before leaving Sunkit behind. "Wait! Don't you want to play?" Sunkit whispered. Eggkit whipped around and glared at Sunkit. "No." Eggkit hissed before stalking into what had once been the elders' den. "Sunkit, you know Eggkit's just like her father. Why should you even bother?" Tansyfur, a pretty yellow she-cat meowed to Sunkit. Sunkit puffed up his fur in defense of Eggkit. "No she's not! Everyone just gives her a hard time for being Birchstar's kit!" Sunkit growled before following Eggkit into the old elders' den.

Eggkit turned around and growled. "What do you want from me? I'll just wreck your perfect status for being the perfect warrior's kit!" Eggkit snapped. Sunkit flinched before replying. "Eggkit, I don't care if my reputation isn't perfect. ForestClan isn't even giving you a chance! Besides, you're way better at play hunting than Ravenkit and Icekit." Sunkit mewed. Eggkit flattened her ears and wrapped her tail tighter around herself and hung her head low. "Sunkit... I'm not worth your time. Just... Just go!" Eggkit hissed softly. Sunkit flattened his ears in disappointment. "Eggkit please come out." Sunkit pleaded. "Fine!" Eggkit hissed, slowly stalking out of the former elders' den. "Come on, I know this really cool place behind the nursery that we can play in." Sunkit meowed, eyes glowing in excitement. Eggkit sighed and followed Sunkit.

"See? Isn't it super cool back here?" Sunkit yowled, jumping onto a fern's leaf. Eggkit shrugged and stared blankly at Sunkit. Sunkit's smile vanished, the happy glow in his eyes faded away. "Why aren't you ever happy?" Sunkit asked, tail drooping. Eggkit shrugged. "I'm judged for my father's actions. Everyone says I'm going to turn into him, take over the clan like he did." Eggkit mewed simply, flexing her claws. Sunkit trotted over to Eggkit. "Eggkit- Wait? Hey Frostheart and Lillyfur are talking! Let's listen." Sunkit whispered, pressing his ear against the nursery wall. Eggkit followed Sunkit's lead, looking semi-interested. _"Lillyfur, I believe I owe you an apology. When we where kits I was so mean to you. You deserved a better life than this." Frostheart apologized. "Frostheart, I couldn't have a better life than this. Icekit, Ravenkit, and Sunkit are all great. The only thing that could make life better is if Sunmask wasn't killed." Lillyfur murmured softly. _ "_I loved him too." Frostheart choked. "I never loved Birchstar. I was forced to be his mate otherwise I would've been killed along with our parents and everyone else." Frostheart wailed softly. _Eggkit quickly pulled away from the wall, her gaze grief-stricken. Sunkit turned his attention to Eggkit. "What's wrong?" Sunkit asked. "Don't you see?" Eggkit wailed. "My mother never wanted me!" Eggkit choked. "She wished she had a different kit! I bet she wishes that she had you and your sisters!" Eggkit snapped, glaring at Sunkit. "Thanks for cheering me up." Eggkit snarled, running back into the Elders' den. "Eggkit wait!" Sunkit willed. "Come... back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Mentors

Ever since that day back when Sunkit and Eggkit were two moons old they hadn't spoken.

No matter what Sunkit tried Eggkit wouldn't speak to him.

But now they were six moons old and ready to become apprentices.

"Eggkit... why won't you talk to me? It's been forever! Besides, it's supposed to be a happy day! We're about to become apprentices!" Sunkit willed, as Eggkit washed herself.

"I'll talk to you." Dovekit, Berrypool's kit cooed, brushing her cream colored pelt against Sunkit's.

Sunkit ignored her and continued to talk to Eggkit, but talking to Eggkit was like talking to a thistle.

It would only prick you in response.

"You made me find out about my mother's secret! You have no idea how much that hurt!" Eggkit hissed, sulking away from Sunkit.

Sunkit's tail drooped.

"Eggkit's a jerk! Why do you even bother talking to her?" Dovekit meowed, still pressed up against the flame-pelted tom.

Sunkit scooted away from Dovekit before answering.

"Because she needs me! No one understands her! She's nothing like her father and if anyone spent any time with her trying to be nice you would see that!" Sunkit spat before trotting over to his mother.

"Oh you're just in time Sunkit! Oh... you look so much like your father." Lillyfur meowed scornfully, as if wishing Sunmask was here to see his kittens become apprentices.

"Anyway, don't Ravenkit and Icekit look beautiful?" Lillyfur meowed proudly, giving Icekit one last lick across her ear.

"Let me fix you up Sunkit." Lillyfur purred, pulling her son in to wash.

Sunkit didn't resist, he just went with the flow, knowing it would go faster that way.

Nightkit, Dovekit's sister looked at Sunkit with interest.

"Do you think you'll be a warrior by the time Dovekit and I get apprenticed?" The black she cat asked, her head naturally tilting to the side.

"Hopefully." Sunkit mewed, thinking about leading patrols and fighting CliffClan, ForestClan's only rival.

"I hope my name's cool though... if it's something girly like Sun'pool' or Sun'leaf' I'm going to die!" Sunkit hissed at the thought of having such a name.

"What about Sunset?" Ravenkit teased. Sunkit shot his sister a glare before retorting.

"Fine, RavenFANG." Sunkit teased, knowing that she hated having a name ending in 'tooth' or 'fang'. Ravenkit hissed in response before turning to Icekit.

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath the oak for a clan meeting." Mountainstar's raspy meow filled the clearing.  
Sunkit padded out into the clearing, matching Eggkit's pace.

Eggkit looked over at Sunkit and scowled, quickening her pace.

Sunkit soon gave up until he reached Mountainstar's oak tree.

Eggkit was sitting at the base of the oak.

His sisters sat far from Eggkit, and he decided to sit next to his old 'friend'.

Before Eggkit had a chance to snarl at Sunkit and sit somewhere else, Mountainstar began to speak.

Ravenpaw had received Rainpelt as her mentor, and Icepaw had received Darkriver as her mentor.

It was Eggkit's turn.

"Eggkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eggpaw. Your mentor will be Oakclaw."

Sunkit's heart sunk_. Oakclaw was by far the cruelest cat in the clan. This won't end well_. Sunkit thought miserably.

" I hope Oakclaw will pass down all he knows." Oakclaw gave Eggpaw a smirk before roughly touching noses with his new apprentice.

Mountainstar's old face brightened when he announced Sunkit's name.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Firetooth. I hope Firetooth will pass down all he knows."

Firetooth brightened at his new apprentice.

Sunpaw and Firetooth gently touched their noses.

"I will make you as good as my brother. Your father will come back, reborn as you." Firetooth whispered. Sunpaw's eyes widened.

"Your Sunmask's brother?" Sunpaw gawked. Firetooth nodded.

"Now be quiet, Mountainstar isn't done yet." Firetooth hushed Sunpaw.

"Now normally I don't let family mentor family but I trust that Firetooth won't cushion you Sunpaw." Mountainstar finished.

Before Sunpaw could ask if he could train with Eggpaw today, she and Oakclaw had already left camp. Sunpaw's ginger ringed tail drooped in disappointment.

"Alright, first things first Sunpaw, you have to know the boundaries of Forestclan. The last thing we need is for you to wander into the twoleg place, or worse, Cliffclan territory." Firetooth growled.

Sunpaw gave a curt nod.

"So, if Cliffclan's so hostile why aren't they attacking us when we're short of cats?" Sunpaw asked curiously.

"Alright, I'll admit that Brookstar isn't a monster. She knows how cruel Birchstar was, so she's giving us six more moons for us to get a grip on our population. But, if any ForestClan cats trespass on Cliffclan territory then her mercy is forgotten and her clan will rip us to shreds." Firetooth explained as we padded through the mossy forest.

The moss and cool dirt felt nice on Sunpaw's paws, it gave him comfort as they traveled deeper into the woods.

"That's nice of Brookstar." Sunpaw replied, flexing his claws nervously.

Soon the forest ran out. Hot, sharp, dusty rock greeted Sunpaw's paws, making him wince.

"Is this what Cliffclan's like?" Sunpaw asked. Firetooth nodded.

"Yes. We have all of this side of the river. So technically this is our land." Firetooth explained, flicking his tail towards the quick flowing river.

"We don't usually go here though. Unless you want a scrawny mouse or to be eaten by an eagle don't come here." Firetooth growled his warning.

Sunpaw nodded hastily.

"Now let's get out of the open before an eagle sees us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sunpaw's new friend

Sunpaw trotted back into camp, his amber eyes glowing with triumph as he held his first piece of prey in his jaws: a plump pigeon.

Icepaw and Ravenpaw looked at their brother, pangs of envy and jealousy littering their gazes for they had only caught a scrawny mouse and a small vole.

Sunpaw shook off his envious sisters' looks and went to look for Eggpaw.

Dovekit beat him to it.

Her pretty blue eyes shone with admiration as she padded alongside the larger tom.

"A wittle spwace pwease." Sunpaw muttered, his jaws full of pigeon.

Dovekit didn't seem to notice, her pretty pale coat still brushing against Sunpaw's pelt.

Sunpaw gave a small sigh and rolled his eyes.

Sunpaw's eyes brightened when the white she-cat came into view.

He picked up the pace, ignoring Dovekit's protests.

Sunpaw set the pigeon down in front of her. "Look what I caught!" He beamed, looking contently at his 'friend.'

Eggpaw sighed. "Why?" She meowed, staring blankly at the pigeon.

Sunpaw tilted his head. "Why what?" He asked, confusion welling up inside.

"Why do you try so hard? Next to Oakclaw I'm the least popular cat in the clan. And next to Mountainstar you're already respected, why do you want to wreak it by hanging out with me?" She growled, swiping her tongue across her paw.

"Because I trust you." Sunpaw mewed.

"If the clan won't respect you then I will. Everyone says I'm bound to become the next leader, so if that happens I'm making you my deputy. That'll show the clan that you're trustworthy." Sunpaw explained, looking sadly at the white she cat.

Eggpaw sighed, standing up. "Well you're wasting your time." She hissed, stalking away.

"We'll see about that." Sunpaw mewed quietly, picking up his pigeon to show Lillyfur.

"Millymur, Millymur! Wook what I waught!" Sunpaw yowled, his jaws still full of pigeon.

Lillyfur laughed. "Good job! Sunmask would be proud." She purred, licking her son on the forehead.

"You'll make a fine hunter. Now come on, Mountainstar's about to hold the annual 'Leaf-bare' prep speech." Lillyfur meowed, trotting into the clearing.

"Alright Forestclan, you know the drill, in order to survive Leaf-bare we need every warrior, every apprentice hunting for the clan otherwise we're digging our own graves here." Mountainstar grumbled, flicking his tail at the holes dug to store our prey.

The clan gave some murmurs of nervousness but quickly calmed down. "Now come on, we need to get started." Mountainstar finished, painfully climbing down the high rock.

Sunpaw leapt towards his mentor. "Firetooth where should I hunt first?" He asked enthusiastically.

Firetooth looked skeptically at his apprentice. "You really think you can do that? You'd have to hunt alone and I don't think you're ready." He meowed, his tone serious.

Sunpaw narrowed his eyes and nodded confidently.

Firetooth shook his head. "Sunpaw no you're not ready. I've only taken you around the boarder once, I can't let you go anywhere near Cliffclan's boarder. One screw up and Forestclan is done for." Firetooth hissed.

Sunpaw flicked his tail in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot Firetooth! I can smell Cliffclan from here they smell so awful. I WON'T cross the border, honest! Besides, look I caught a pigeon on my first day I promise I can do this! We need every cat hunting so we can store food for leaf-bare! Pair me with another cat just let me participate!" Sunpaw pleaded, his eyes truthful.

Firetooth sighed. "Sunpaw it'd be my funeral if I sent you out by yourself." Firetooth explained.

"Your time will come eventually, but this is a warrior's job." Firetooth finished.

_Yep, my time will come by moon-rise tonight. _Sunpaw thought, anger welling up inside of him.

Darkness flooded the sky, bright stars painted the black sky. It was blissfully quiet.

And all Sunpaw had to do to hunt for his clan was side-step Tansyfur and Darkriver.

He padded silently through the bushes right past the two.

Sunpaw couldn't help but shiver, the forest had a creepy feeling to it at night.

The usually comforting moss under paw was now cold as ice, the trees that shielded him from the heat of the day now cast haunting shadows around every corner.

Every branch that was moved by the slight wind gusts made Sunpaw jump, soon he wasn't even looking for prey anymore.

"Ow!" He winced as ice cold stone pierced his thin paw pad.

"Starclan no way." He gasped, realizing that the river that was the dividing line for the two clans was only paw steps away.

_I almost doomed my clan by doing this! _Sunpaw realized, the shock setting in.

"Aren't you a brave little kitty for coming out all this way at night." A teasing mew sounded on the other side of the river.

Sunpaw tilted his head. "Is someone there?" He asked, tasting the air around him.

"Only me." Sunpaw jumped, he looked franticly above him in a futile attempt to find the cat.

A dead tree's limb hung lazily above the river.

"Over here silly!" The cat laughed. Sunpaw, getting frustrated looked across the river and saw the tip of a tail snake around a corner.

"Alright, jokes over I saw you." Sunpaw growled.

"Alright fine, if you don't want to have any fun…" The cat muttered, trotting gracefully to the river.

Sunpaw's eyes softened as a beautiful white she cat with brown markings on her face, flank, and tail showed herself.

His eyes strayed to her paws, they were brown as well.

Her eyes were a gentle blue. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" She questioned, sitting down.

"Catching fresh kill for my clan." Sunpaw responded calmly, taking a seat on the ground as well.

"What are you doing out?" Sunpaw followed up.

The pretty she cat grinned. "Same as you. The rocks feel much better on your paws at night." She sighed, her eyes half closed in relaxation.

"What's your name?" She chirped, contently licking her chest.

"I'm Sunpaw, who are you?" Sunpaw asked eagerly, not believing that this cat was so friendly.

"I'm Brindlepaw, nice to meet you." Brindlepaw smiled.

The two stared at each other for a while, the moonlight shining on their pelts.

"So… how's life in uh um… you know Cliffclan?" Sunpaw asked dumbly, continuing to stare at her.

"Great…" She mewed slowly.

"How's your clan recovering so far?" She asked.

Sunpaw ruffled his fur before speaking. "Fine. We have six apprentices if you include me right now and two kits in the nursery." Sunpaw purred.

Brindlepaw smiled.

"Great, Brookstar's been a little antsy about the whole thing." Brindlepaw admitted.

Sunpaw's eyes widened. "Really? B-but Firetooth and Hawkface always are saying how calm she is about well, everything." Sunpaw gawked.

Brindlepaw let out a purr of amusement.

"No, Brookstar's not as calm as they say." The two apprentices chuckled in amusement.

"So, want to um… maybe… possibly… meet here again tomorrow?" Brindlepaw asked hopefully.

Sunpaw looked at her in surprise. "Really? You sure?" He asked.

Brindlepaw nodded.

"You're on." Sunpaw purred.

Brindlepaw purred in happiness. "Alright, see you tomorrow!"

"Ow!" Sunpaw yelped as he was rudely awoken.

"Get up!" Eggpaw hissed, pulling her paw back.

"Alright, alright!" He yowled, staggering out of his nest.

Eggpaw shot him a glare. "Hey, I'm just trying to protect your stupid 'legacy'! If the clan's savior can't even get up on his own before sunrise-"

"I am up now!" Sunpaw snapped, stalking angrily out of the apprentices' den.

_I'm sure Brindlepaw would've woke me up WITHOUT her claws. _Sunpaw thought angrily to himself, the pretty apprentice still on his mind.

"I can't wait for tonight." Sunpaw breathed, waiting for Firetooth.

"Hey Sunpaw!" Icepaw called from the other side of camp.

"Yeah?" "Rainpelt and Darkriver are taking us out to hunt, you want to come?" She invited, giving her chest a final lick.

Sunpaw brightened. "Ok!" He replied, joining his sisters.

Sunpaw hooked the mouse with a single claw, tossing the helpless creature into the air before swiftly delivering the killing bite.

_Two more then I'll head back to camp. _He decided, burying his catch with the other pieces of fresh-kill he had caught only moments ago.

A thrush caught Sunpaw's eye as it pecked at the ground.

Sunpaw sunk into his near-perfect hunter's crouch and snaked silently behind the unsuspecting bird.

A single pounce and the bird was his.

He beamed, hunting seemed almost too easy.

He buried the thrush before continuing.

The forest seemed to be empty after the thrush was caught.

He flexed his claws in frustration.

He sighed and just decided to take his hull back to camp.

**Another chapter in the bag ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: We're not hurting anyone, right?

The forest didn't seem ominous at night to Sunpaw anymore, the cold spongy moss didn't faze Sunpaw anymore, nor did the shadows of the night.

_Brindlepaw said she had a surprise to show me tonight, I can't wait! _Sunpaw thought, beaming.

Sunpaw leapt onto the cold stone near the river, eager to meet Brindlepaw.

Brindlepaw sat on her side of the river, her face brightening when Sunpaw came into her view.

"You're late! I didn't think you were coming!" Brindlepaw yowled.

"Sorry! Firetooth kept me a little later than usual, then Talonpaw couldn't sleep so it was really hard to sneak out." Sunpaw apologized, sitting down across from her.

"Oh. Well anyway, let me show you something!" Brindlepaw squealed, trotting along the river.

Sunpaw leapt to his paws and followed her.

"Where are we going?" Sunpaw hissed, matching her pace.

"To a secret place. You know how the second time we met you said this was a little risky? Well I found a place nearby that isn't claimed by either clan that we can hang out in." She explained, quickening her pace.

"Really?" Sunpaw mewed, stifling a yawn.

Brindlepaw nodded. "Just a little further." She murmured, her paws not making a sound as they hit the earth.

"You have to cross the river now." Brindlepaw instructed, waiting for her friend to comply.

"B-but-" "Relax, we're out of clan territory now." Brindlepaw soothed.

Sunpaw tasted the air to make sure before hesitantly entering the river.

Sunpaw purposely shook out his pelt right next to Brindlepaw to make sure she got wet too.

"Hey!" Brindlepaw squeaked, pawing good naturedly at Sunpaw's muzzle.

_If that was Eggpaw my face would be bleeding. _Sunpaw thought, grinning at the she-cat.

Brindlepaw laughed before heading down hill, the other part of the forest coming into view.

Dirt replaced the rocks under-paw.

"Nearly there." Brindlepaw assured.

They stopped in front of a large moss-covered tree.

"We're here!" Brindlepaw chirped, waiting eagerly for Sunpaw's response.

"It's perfect!" Sunpaw exclaimed, looking up at the huge tree.

Brindlepaw grinned cheekily before leaping at Sunpaw, wrestling with Sunpaw.

Sunpaw's eyes lit up as he easily pinned the she-cat.

"Hey! How'd you do that so easily?" Brindlepaw pouted.

Sunpaw let her up. "I'm kinda a big deal around these parts." Sunpaw teased, flicking her shoulder with his tail.

Brindlepaw scowled at him.

Sunpaw looked at the sky, the black was slowly turning lighter, the stars harder to see. ]

"I think it's time to go." He mumbled.

Brindlepaw sighed and nodded.

"Bye." Sunpaw mewed.

"Bye." Brindlepaw replied, nuzzling Sunpaw.

Sunpaw stiffened a bit in surprise, but nuzzled her back.

Brindlepaw trotted back to her territory, Sunpaw did the same.

Rustpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Did you happen to sleep in a patch of garlic?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went on a walk and fell in a patch." Sunpaw grumbled, his nightly outings with Brindlepaw making him tired and grumpy.

"Sunpaw, Rustpaw, be nice to each other please!" Firetooth hissed.

Hawkface was sick with White Cough so Firetooth was in charge of Rustpaw until he recovered.

Rustpaw shot Sunpaw another glare before nodding slowly.

Sunpaw did the same.

"Now, Rustpaw you are a seasoned apprentice and you are scheduled to become a warrior soon so go easy on him. Basically what I'm trying to say here is do not mock Sunpaw. Sunpaw, try to mimic Rustpaw. This is your first time learning how to fight and she's been training for four moons now." Firetooth growled.

Rustpaw smirked at Sunpaw. "Try to keep up." She hissed quietly.

"Try me." Sunpaw snarled his reply.

Rustpaw shot him one final glare.

"Front Paw Strike." Firetooth instructed.

Rustpaw skillfully slashed at the air.

Sunpaw clumsily swatted the air with his claws, eager to get it right.

"Sunpaw, you're close but not quite there yet. Straighten out your paw, if its sideways like that you're not going to be hurting a fly." Firetooth growled.

Sunpaw nodded and straightened out his paw.

Rustpaw snickered. "That was just sad." She sneered quietly, careful for Firetooth not to hear her.

Sunpaw hissed quietly in response, slashing at the air more aggressively.

"That's more like it!" Firetooth beamed.

Sunpaw purred in response, smirking at Rustpaw.

"Alright, now back kick!" Firetooth yowled, looking expectantly at the two apprentices.

Rustpaw easily lashed out with her back legs and paws.

Sunpaw however, fell flat on his face.

Rustpaw couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud, smirking at the frustrated tom.

Sunpaw let out another hiss before trying again.

"Sunpaw try with just one leg until you get some balance." Firetooth instructed, shooting Rustpaw a silencing glare.

Sunpaw tried with one leg and succeeded, confidence briefing his face.

"Now try with both legs again." Firetooth directed calmly.

Sunpaw nodded, shifting all of his weight onto his front paws and clumsily lashing out with his hind legs.

"Much better." Firetooth purred, instructing for them both to try it again.

Soon Sunpaw had mastered the move.

"See? Just take things slowly and you'll succeed." Firetooth meowed, observing his apprentice.

Sunpaw beamed, ignoring Rustpaw's hiss of annoyance.

"I'll remember that for when I get my own apprentice." Sunpaw purred, performing the attack again.

"Yep, you'll go far if you stick with that motto." Firetooth murmured.

Sunpaw crept back into the apprentice den, continuing to thoroughly wash Brindlepaw's scent off his fur.

He settled back into his nest, hastily looking around to see if anyone had seen him.

His amber gaze strayed to Eggpaw's nest.

He swore that he saw one of her eyes open.

He blinked, looking again to see that she was sound asleep.

_Starclan that was close. _He sighed, drifting back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Dreams and betrayal

**Hey guys, I'm going to try to make this chapter in Eggpaw's POV. If this works out than I will have the chapters go from Sunpaw's POV to Eggpaw's POV to Sunpaw's POV to Eggpaw's POV and so on. Tell me if you like it. ;)**

Eggpaw's POV

"Is that all you've got? Your father would have torn your throat out if he saw that pathetic excuse for a killing bite!" Oakclaw snarled, his broken yellow fangs catching the sun's light.

Eggpaw shot her mentor a fierce glare.

"I'm doing it just how you said! Not only are you an awful uncle but you're an awful mentor too!" Eggpaw hissed, her ears flattening in anger.

Oakclaw snarled and lunged at Eggpaw, pinning her to the ground.

Eggpaw's expression quickly turned from aggression and anger to pure fear.

"You are nothing without me! You are going to live up to your father's expectations, you will bring this clan to its highest point in history! Cliffclan will tremble in fear at the sound of your name. You will kill the cat that killed Birchstar's legacy! Sunpaw is as good as dead!" Oakclaw snarled, his breath warm on Eggpaw's face.

Oakclaw gave his apprentice a warning bite on the neck before letting her up.

Eggpaw grimaced at Oakclaw.

"I do want to lead the clan," Eggpaw admitted, "but I will NEVER kill Sunpaw!" She snarled, her tail swishing in aggression.

Oakclaw gave another snarl. "I can destroy you right now she-cat!"

"But you won't!" Eggpaw hissed, getting ready to pounce.

"I can turn your reputation around in this clan or make you the clan's lowlife for all of eternity with how I train you! I suggest that you listen to me before I make you regret it for the rest of your useless life!" Oakclaw threatened, baring his teeth.

Eggpaw snarled in reply but didn't say anything else.

"Now, show me a REAL killing bite." He hissed softly.

"Shouldn't you be teaching me the basics, like paw strikes and stuff like that?" Eggpaw asked bluntly.

"A real warrior doesn't need those submissive attacks, you just need to know how to kill and severely injure or cripple your opponent. I am here to make you a warrior, not a kittypet." Oakclaw responded coldly, beginning to lose his patience.

Eggpaw sighed and lunged at the air again.

"Why do I have to hunt? I don't know." Eggpaw muttered crossly to herself as she slithered across the forest floor, scenting for prey.

A mouse's scent caught her nose, Eggpaw grinned when she saw her victim nibbling contently on a seed.

Eggpaw flattened herself to the ground, careful to make sure that her tail hit none of the fallen, dry, crunchy leaves that Leaf-Fall had dropped.

Her paws barely made a sound on the floor.

She licked her lips before preparing to lunge.

"Catch me if you can!" A playful yowl echoed in the distance, paw steps thundering clumsily towards Eggpaw and her prey.

The mouse's ears pricked, it looked to the left of Eggpaw before scampering away.

"Mouse dung!" Eggpaw hissed, cursing whoever made the mistake of messing with her hunting.

Sunpaw and Ravenpaw and Icepaw all came scampering past her, laughing together.

It disgusted and fascinated her how three cats could all care about each other like that.

"Hey! You guys messed up my catch! I almost had that mouse until you three bumbling idiots had to storm through here!" Eggpaw snarled, causing Ravenpaw and Icepaw to flinch.

"Eggpaw I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have run this way. It was my fault." Sunpaw apologized, looking firmly at her.

Eggpaw lost it, she had put up with Sunpaw's 'I'm so perfect' attitude.

"You annoy me so much!" Eggpaw screeched, seething with anger.

Sunpaw flinched, "what? Why?" He asked, shocked.

"J-Just you! You're always so honest and perfect- wait! You're not perfect! That's right Sunpaw I know your little secret!" Eggpaw snarled, running deeper into the forest.

Eggpaw's head was pulsating, she just wanted to sleep.

_I don't know where Sunpaw's been going at night but I'm sure it'll hurt him eventually. _Eggpaw thought, curling up beside an oak tree and drifting off into sleep.

A long flowing meadow stood in front of Eggpaw.

Eggpaw's face lit up as she padded freely without a worry.

There were plump juicy mice everywhere who practically begged to be caught, Eggpaw felt truly free.

"This place is just perfect, don't you agree?" Eggpaw jumped and turned around, ready to fight.

A broad-shouldered dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes looked down at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" Eggpaw demanded, a snarl forming on her face.

The tom let out a chuckle. "Call me Hawkfrost, you know I've been in your paws before. I had to work hard to gain my clan's recognition but when I did," Hawkfrost chuckled a little more before continuing, "well let's just say I wasn't forgotten." He finished, sitting down beside Eggpaw.

Eggpaw wasn't convinced. "Which clan are you from?" She questioned, not wanting to play into whatever he wanted.

"Riverclan. I used to live in Riverclan until the unfortunate accident that caused the four clans to split into two instead." He replied smoothly.

Eggpaw got to her paws and padded in a circle around the massive tabby.

"Really? So you're like five-hundred-thousand moons old?" She meowed.

Hawkfrost nodded. "I have an offer for you, I can help you gain your clan's respect. Come with me and you can make your clan great again."

**Please review and tell me if you like Eggpaw's POV or not please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Secrets

**Ok so I've gotten a lot of positive feedback for Eggpaw's POV so I'm going to take her POV for another spin for this chapter, feedback is always appreciated. :) **

Eggpaw sat in front of Hawkfrost, her mouth dry.

"I don't know…" She mewed, shuffling her paws in nerves.

"Don't worry, I was an honored warrior. I was Riverclan's savior. I died saving my clan." Hawkfrost growled, "you can trust me."

Eggpaw didn't look convinced.

Hawkfrost took no notice to Eggpaw's uncertainty. "My fellow warriors are training many cats in both Cliffclan and your own clan. They wish to rise above the rest and become leaders." He purred.

"Um… ok. I just want some respect." Eggpaw mewed honestly.

Hawkfrost grinned, it freaked Eggpaw out a little. "I'll see you tonight."

Eggpaw's eyes slowly opened, she stifled a yawn.

"Hm? Why am I in the forest- oh yeah. Stupid Sunpaw." She spat crossly, her tail lashing in anger.

Eggpaw's pretty blue eyes looked at the sky; it was a purple-orange color.

"Sunset already? Perfect." Eggpaw flexed her claws, trotting back to camp.

_Time to find out where exactly 'Mr. Perfect.' goes every night. _She thought, an evil grin spreading across her face.

The moon had risen, the stars were out.

Everyone was asleep.

Correction, almost everyone.

Eggpaw kept one eye half open and absent-mindedly watched Sunpaw 'sleep.'

Her heart lurched as Sunpaw's orange head slowly rose, moving from side to side to ensure that no one would see him leave.

He carefully padded past the sleeping Rustpaw, Talonpaw, and Ravenpaw until he reached the entrance.

Sunpaw let out a sigh of relief before trotting carefully away from the den.

Eggpaw's eyes narrowed, she easily wove around Icepaw's nest and out of the den.

Eggpaw caught only a glimpse of Sunpaw's long, black tipped tail disappear into the bushes next to the den.

Eggpaw snaked after him, tracking him through the forest.

_How deep into the forest does he go? _Eggpaw asked herself, her curiosity growing.

_And wow, some 'legend' he hasn't even hesitated to see if anyone is tailing him! _Eggpaw snarled quietly.

Sunpaw paused for a moment.

_Fox dung! _Eggpaw thought regretfully, wishing she hadn't snarled.

To her relief, Sunpaw seemed to think nothing of it and kept trotting through the forest.

Her eyes widened as the forest began to disappear, the cool, wet moss replaced by cold, bare, rock.

Eggpaw wanted to turn around, but she had to know the truth.

_Once I figure this out it'll be ME with the clan wrapped around my tail, Sunpaw will be shunned! Exiled! Hated in every cat's heart! _Eggpaw thought eagerly, licking her lips.

Eggpaw grimaced as Sunpaw waded through the river.

She closed her eyes and waded through after him, a grimace forming on her face.

Relief flooded her as trees hovered above her once more.

Sunpaw's pace increased, excitement in every paw-step. Sunpaw stopped in front of one of the largest oaks she had ever seen, sitting down as if he was waiting for something.

_Or someone. _Eggpaw thought, settling down in a bush.

"Sunpaw!" A pretty she cat cried, padding out to greet Sunpaw.

Eggpaw's jaw dropped, she wanted to cry out in fury, but she kept her jaws shut.

"Brindlepaw!" He yowled, nuzzling the she-cat.

Eggpaw watched painfully as Sunpaw and this 'Brindlepaw' frolic together.

"Sunpaw." Eggpaw growled, stepping out of the bush.

Sunpaw froze and turned to me. "E-Eggpaw? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, just thought that I'd go see what 'Mr. Perfect kitty' was up to." Eggpaw sneered.

"Eggpaw please don't tell anyone! I-It's a harmless friendship! Nothing more nothing less!" Sunpaw stammered.

The pretty cream colored she-cat that Sunpaw had called 'Brindlepaw' stepped up.

"It's true. We aren't exchanging Clan secrets, we aren't stealing prey or herbs from one another, and we aren't in love or anything like that!" She snapped.

Sunpaw sighed. "Brindlepaw, I have to go. Let's wait to do anything 'till the next gathering ok? I have some business to take care of."

Brindlepaw nodded.

"Ok, see you at the gathering." She smiled at Sunpaw, but shot a glare at Eggpaw before padding gracefully away.

The way back was quite fun for Eggpaw; for once it was SUNPAW of all cats begging for mercy, from HER. It felt great.

Eggpaw stopped.

"Fine, you keep meeting your little mate over there if… you promise not to tell the clan if I mess up in the future." She meowed coolly.

Sunpaw sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Eggpaw really." He murmured, washing Brindlepaw's stench from his pelt.

Eggpaw shrugged as she padded back into her nest.


End file.
